1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a wind deflector for a convertible vehicle and to a vehicle with such a wind deflector.
2. Description of the Related Art
DE 1 876 374 U1 discloses a wind deflector for a vehicle, with a fastening section and an air-guiding section. The wind deflector can be mounted releasably via the fastening section in a recess in a front roof edge of the vehicle. The air-guiding section of the wind deflector is designed as an impact surface and functions to guide a flow of air. The fastening section of the wind deflector extends substantially forward in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle when the wind deflector is fastened to the roof front edge. The air-guiding section of the wind deflector extends substantially vertically up and has a curved section extending rearward when the wind deflector is fastened to the roof front edge.
The above-described wind deflector has disadvantages. First, the wind deflector is fastened inadequately on the roof front edge and is not secured against unintentional release during a journey. Second, the geometrical contouring of the wind deflector permits only an inadequate guiding of the flow.
An object of the invention is to provide a wind deflector that avoids the above-described disadvantages.